Cultist
| image = | classification = Vocation | franchises = Dracula Hammer Horror Shining franchise | films = Doctor Sleep | programs = American Horror Story True Blood | comics = Tomb of Dracula Vol 4 | characters = | related = Cult; Cult leader; Occult }} A cultist is one who is a member of a cult. They may be the leader of the cult, or they may simply a member. Cultists observe the traditions of their order, which may or may not include certain ceremonial elements such as chanting, prayers, human sacrifice, etc. In season two of the HBO television series True Blood, a Maenad who took the name Maryann Forrester, used her power to ensorcle a group of followers, forcing them to behave like members of a cult for the glory of the Greek god Bacchus. Later in the series, members of the Vampire Authority began worshiping Lilith, the first vampire, after sampling a taste of her ancient blood. Those affected by her blood eschewed all prior sensibilities and committed themselves only towards propagating the glory of Lilith. In the Marvel Universe, the followers of the ancient sorcerer known as Thulsa Doom turned their efforts towards the study of the Darkhold - a mystic tome of black magic known as the Book of Sins. As the caretakers of this powerful and evil lore, they took to referring to themselves as the Darkholders. The Universal Church of Truth was a massive alien religious cult that spanned many star systems across the Milky Way Galaxy. It was headquartered on Sirius X in the Hercules star cluster. The church was led by a being known as the Matriarch, who worshiped the Magus, which was the corporeal evil persona of Adam Warlock. The Grand Inquisitor of the Universal Church of Truth was a four-armed alien named Kray-Tor. The blue-skinned humanoid, Autolycus, served as a Black Knight in the Church. In The Satanic Rites of Dracula, there were several human members of a cult that had been secretly put together by the vampire lord, Dracula. The priestess of the cult, Chin Yang, however, was a vampire. The cult was based out of the Psychical Examination and Research Group (PERG) manor house in Croxley Heath, in London, England. Among the cultists involved in this group were Professor Julian Keeley, John Porter and Lord Carradine - all of whom were important figures in the British political hierarchy and were considered members of Dracula's "Four Horseman". Together, these cultists were responsible for concocting a bacterial plague, which was believed to be powerful enough to yield an extinction-level event. However, these cultists believed that the bacteria existed as merely a deterrent and that the threat of its use would never actually be carried out. Another willing member of the cult was an unidentified blonde-haired woman. She was offered up as a human sacrifice in order to invoke the power of Satan. Cult leader Chin Yang performed a ceremony wherein she was ritualistically stabbed in the stomach, and then revived as a vampire. Characters Appearances Comics * Doctor Strange 175 - David Puerto and Charles Benton. * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 - Cult summons Ehrthold. * Hellina 1 - Sandra Lords, Heather and other 7th Day cultists. * Legion of Night 1 - Fin Fang Foom worshipers. * Legion of Night 2 - Fin Fang Foom worshipers. * Strange Tales 180 * Strange Tales 181 * Tales of the Zombie 1 - Voodoo cultists. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Church of the Damned cultists. Films * Doctor Sleep - Rose the Hat, Crow Daddy, Snakebite Andi * Dracula A.D. 1972 - Johnny Alucard's cult. * Mummy's Tomb, The - Egyptian cult follower. * Satanic Rites of Dracula - PERG members. Novels * Doctor Sleep - Rose the Hat, Crow Daddy, Snakebite Andi Notes * Cultists redirects to this page. See also * Known cultists Gallery Sons of Satannish.jpg Charles Benton.jpg David Puerto.jpg Category:Articles Category:Occupations